iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Kone
Kone (officially typeset as KONE) is a Finnish engineering and service company. Founded on October 27, 1910 and headquartered in Espoo near Helsinki, Finland, its main businesses are manufacturing of building vertical transportation system such as elevators, escalators and moving walks (travelators). It is currently the fourth largest manufacturer of elevators in the world. In Finnish language, Kone means "machine". It is said that its current logo (first introduced in 1968, then revised in 1999 to its current form) represents several things; the four blue boxes represents elevator cabins, shafts and possibly buildings too, while the vertical white lines represents the Finnish flag and the company's connection with the Finnish heritage. History of Kone in Indonesia Kone made its presence in Indonesia in 1994 when they had a joint venture with Indolift (PT. Indo Elevator (Mfg.) Co. Ltd.) as a mean of entering the Indonesian market. A year later, it was fully acquired by Kone, and became PT. KONE Indo Elevator since then. In 1997, Kone installed elevators at Wisma Mulia 1 and Hotel Mulia Senayan in Jakarta, which were the first high-rise Kone elevators in Indonesia to serve more than 20 floors. In 2014, Kone announced that they would install double deck elevators at District8, JakartaKONE wins an order for a multiuse complex District 8 in Jakarta's financial center in Indonesia - KONE Indonesia (Archived version). The double deck elevators, the first of its kind in Indonesia, are equipped with Kone's Polaris hybrid configuration destination dispatch system. Application in Indonesia In Indonesia, Kone is one of the fastest growing foreign elevator companies in Indonesia, with new installations popping out in many cities across the country. Most of the new installations are MonoSpace MRLs. They are commonly used in hotels and resorts, office buildings as well as several shopping centers. Some high rise office buildings in Jakarta also uses Kone destination dispatch elevators, such as Lippo Kuningan, MNC Finance Center, Metropolitan Tower and many more. Kone elevators in residential buildings are uncommon in Indonesia, but they do exists. Examples of these are Kemang Village Residences (Jakarta) and U Residences 2 (Tangerang, Banten). Locations Kone Indonesia's head office is currently located in Jakarta, on the 9th Floor of Park Tower of the MNC Centre Complex in Menteng, which has moved out from its previous location at KEM Tower in Kemayoran. It also has an intelligence center (the first in Asia) as well as a training center in Kemayoran, Jakarta, which was opened in 2016KONE’s new Jakarta People Flow Intelligence Center with the latest technological innovations - KONE Indonesia (Archived version). Branches are located in Bandung, Yogyakarta, Surabaya, Bali, and Makassar. The Bandung branch was previously located in Wahana Bakti Pos Building (now Graha Pos Indonesia), which had 1990s Indolift elevators with Kone Traffic Master System (TMS) 600 controllers. The elevators were replaced into thyssenkrupp in 2018. Kone office BDG.jpg|The Bandung branch office of Kone Indo Elevator, located in Paskal Hyper Square. IMG_0341.JPG|The Bali branch of Kone Indo Elevator, located in Jimbaran along JL. Bypass Ngurah Rai. Pictured in 2013. 1994-1999 The beginning After Kone took over Indolift in 1995, Kone acquired Indolift's latest design of elevator. The design looked just like when it was used by Indolift except that the elevator was branded as KONE instead of Indolift. The control system that was used for these elevators was the KONE Traffic Master System 600 (TMS600), which was manufactured by Kone in Finland. This type of elevator is sometimes referred to as the "Indonesian KONE" by some Indonesian elevator enthusiasts. Examples of this design of Kone elevators in Indonesia can be found at: *Graha Pena, Surabaya (1997-2018, modernized by Kone) *Graha Pangeran, Surabaya (modernized by Kone) *Galeri Indosat Kayoon, Surabaya *Widya Mandala University, Surabaya *Hotel Serena, Bandung *Hotel Mulia Senayan (car park), Jakarta (1997) *La Moda Fatmawati textile shop, Jakarta Indolift callbuttons BDN.jpg Indolift hall lanterns BDN.jpg Indolift hall lanterns top BDN.jpg Kone Serela.jpg Kone nameplate Bandung, ID.jpg KONE-HotelMulia3.jpg GPJP1.jpg GP1.png GP2.png GP3.png KONE Indo 3.jpg KONE Indo 1.jpg KONE Indo 2.jpg KONE TMS Control Box.jpg|Kone Traffic Master 600 controller. Indolift-Kone Parking Lifts at Hotel Mulia Jakarta|1990s Kone elevators in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) New La Mode & De Moda Textile Fatmawati Elevators (Lifts) - INDOLIFT-Kone & LG Traction|1990s Kone elevator in Jakarta (video by: NP1C) Kone Traction Lift - Hotel Serena, Bandung-1|1990s low-rise Kone elevator in Bandung. MULTIPLE DAYS Graha Pena Jawa Pos elevators (1-21, w rear door) In addition, Kone also had a factory at an industrial area in Waru, Sidoarjo, East Java, which is no longer exist (the building has since been acquired by another industry). The address of the factory was JL. Berbek Industri I No. 23, Waru, Sidoarjo. European Kone Sometime around 1996 or 1997, Kone began importing and installing a few number of European style elevators in Indonesia. These elevators used Kone's Traffic Master System (TMS) microprocessor control systems, which was made from the 1980's to the 1990's at their factory in Finland. The control system for low to mid-rise buildings was Traffic Master 600, while the one used for high-rise buildings was the Traffic Master 9000. These elevators used M-Series fixtures (not to be confused with Schindler's M-Series fixtures), with either black plastic or stainless steel rectangular buttons that lights up red on the halo. The indicators are LED dot matrix, in some elevators the number would scroll up or down as the elevator moves. These elevators also had Kone's standard 1980s-1990s electronic chimes. Kone also made the standard version of M-Series fixtures, which was a barrel shaped button (either either black or stainless steel) with an illuminating halo in either green or red lamp (see this video for an example, which was found in Singapore). There hasn't been any Kone M-Series fixtures with this type of buttons found in Indonesia. Examples of this elevator are VERY rare in Indonesia, and so far there are only two installations that have been discovered, they are; Wisma Mulia 1 and Hotel Mulia in Jakarta - both installations are Kone Traffic Master 9000 high-rise models and were installed in 1997. However, some of the elevators at Wisma Mulia 1 have been recently modernized by Kone with destination dispatch. KONE-HotelMulia2.jpeg KONE Mulia 1.jpg KONE Mulia 4.jpg KONE Mulia 5.jpg KONE-HotelMulia1.jpg KONE Mulia 2.jpg KONE-HotelMulia4.jpg KONE-HotelMulia5.jpg KONE Mulia 3.jpg Wismul1.jpg Wismul2.jpg KONE-Wismul1.jpg KONE-Wismul2.jpg Kone Traction Elevators at Wisma Mulia, Jakarta (35 - 56)|1997 European Kone elevators in Jakarta(video: TG97Elevators) Kone Traction Elevators at Hotel Mulia, Jakarta|Another 1990s European Kone elevators in Jakarta (video: TG97Elevators) EPIC KONE M-Series traction lifts elevators Hotel Mulia, Jakarta|1997 high-rise Kone elevators (with TMS 9000 control system) in Jakarta (video by: iSpartaFujitec) MonoSpace In 1996, Kone launched the MonoSpace, a revolutionary traction elevator system that does not require a machine room on top of the elevator shaft. The Kone MonoSpace elevator uses a very thin and smaller green disc or pancake-shaped gearless motor called "EcoDisc" installed on the top of the hoistway, just above one of the guide rails. The control board is accessed through a locked cabinet located on the top floor just outside the elevator. The Kone MonoSpace is the first machine room less elevator system in the world, and since its introduction, it became popular around the world; it is mainly used in low-rise buildings. The earliest generation of Kone MonoSpace elevators used Traffic Master System (TMS) control system, which is the same system that was used in many older Kone traction and hydraulic elevators from the 1980s to 1990s. Since the early 2000s, all Kone MonoSpace elevators installed worldwide use LCE control system. Kone MonoSpace didn't made it to the Indonesian market until around the early 2000s. It is difficult to tell when the first Kone MonoSpace elevator was installed in the country, but the oldest one found so far was from 2002. Kone EcoDisc - how it work The EcoDisc is a slim green-colored disc shaped gearless motor (hence the name), which is attached to the top of the elevator shaft wall, and is thin enough to fit between the wall and the lift car. There is no machine room above the elevator shaft. The cables are attached from the elevator shaft ceiling and go down around wheels on the elevator, then up and around the EcoDisc, then down to the counterweight, and then up and the other end is attached to the shaft ceiling. The EcoDisc is a synchronous motor. Conventional induction motors have a core rotates inside a cage of electromagnets. Each set of 3 electromagnets is each connected a phase of a 3-phase AC supply. As the phases are in sync, the electromagnets turn between positive and negative creating rotating magnetic field. This turns the core (by the magnetic field having a rotating pull on the core, slippage, it doesn't directly turn the core). The EcoDisc works the same way but instead of having the electromagnets around the core, there is a ring of electromagnets with the core rotating linearly next to them. This means the rotating magnetic field directly turns the disc, rather than using slippage. This creates a very thin spinning disc. The EcoDisc works of variable frequency. As it is a linear induction motor, the frequencies put into the motor directly pull the disc. It doesn't work on slippage like a conventional induction motor. As for its sound, when accelerating and de-accelerating it sounds like any other variable frequency motor, but slightly distinctive. However, when it first starts it makes a rather loud clunk sound as the handbrake releases, and when it fully stops it makes a very loud clunk as the handbrake goes on. For a more detailed look on how the Kone EcoDisc motor work, see this video below. IMG_1696.JPG|The green disc-shaped "EcoDisc" gearless hoisting machine. IMG_1697.JPG|Under the EcoDisc. 20140914_135004.jpg|The inside of a Kone MonoSpace control cabinet (top view) 20140914_134958.jpg|The inside of a Kone MonoSpace control cabinet (bottom view) 20140915_090914.jpg|Kone LCE control board. 20140915_090920.jpg|Closer look of the Kone LCE control board. 20140914_135010.jpg|Specification detail, with the name of the control system (LCE-KDL16) listed. Fixtures The earliest design of Kone MonoSpace elevators used two different types of fixtures. The first one was the M-Series and the other one was Novel Elements. The M-Series fixtures consists of barrel shaped black or silver colored buttons with an illuminating ring (red or green) and floor indicators with either a red digital segments or LED dot matrix display. The Novel Elements lineup was the most common type of fixtures used in many very early Kone MonoSpace elevators. It used rectangular buttons with a tiny triangular lamp and LED floor indicators. Since Kone MonoSpace was not available in Indonesia up until the early 2000s, this design of MonoSpace elevator is non-existence in the country, but here are some examples of very early design of Kone MonoSpace elevators that have been found in other countries: *With M-Series fixtures (barrel shaped buttons) (Copenhagen, Denmark) *With M-Series fixtures (rectangular buttons) (Tallinn, Estonia) *With Novel-Elements fixtures (Auckland, New Zealand) In the late 1990s, Kone introduced a new lineup of fixtures called Delta, which was intended to replace the M-Series fixtures lineup that had been used for over 10 years since it was first used in the mid 1980s. However, the Delta fixtures weren't popular until the early 2000s. Since the introduction of Delta and a lot of newer installations began to use it, M-Series was no longer used for new and regular installations. Instead, it was exclusively used for modernization of old Kone elevators in Europe until around the mid 2000s when it was completely discontinued. The latest Kone M-Series fixtures used for modernization was installed in 2007 in Helsinki, Finland.1945 KONE gated traction elevator (2007 mb KONE M-series) @ Vanha Talvitie 11, Helsinki, Finland 2000-current Kone began installing a few MonoSpace machine room less (MRL) elevators in Indonesia in the beginning of the 21st century. Since then, the number of MonoSpace installations grew to dozens - they are popularly used in low-rise buildings such as hotels and shopping centers. Kone is rival to Schindler in terms of MRL installations in Indonesia. In 2007, Kone stopped making hydraulic elevators due to environmental concerns. This applies for all regions, including in North America where Kone's hydraulic elevator product lines were replaced with their EcoSystem elevators, which is the North American version of Kone MonoSpace. This makes Kone being one of the first elevator companies in the world to produce only traction elevators. MonoSpace Kone introduced the MonoSpace MRLs in 1996 but only became available in Indonesia in the early 2000's. The oldest MonoSpace elevator that have been found in Indonesia so far was from 2002. KONE 3000 MonoSpace is the version of MonoSpace sold in Indonesia since the early 2000s. There was also 3000S MonoSpace for higher floors and bigger capacities. The current MonoSpace lineup is divided into three versions; the E MonoSpace which is the economical version designed for residential buildings, the N MonoSpace which is for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings, and the S MonoSpace which is a more '"high spec" version for commercial buildings. All of these elevators are controlled by Kone's LCE control system. MonoSpace-MRL1.JPG MonoSpace-MRL2.jpg Kone Paskal 23.jpg MiniSpace MiniSpace is Kone's traditional traction elevator with a smaller machine room size. It uses the EcoDisc MX 18 gearless machine which is larger than the MX 10 series used in the Kone MonoSpace. There is also a version of MiniSpace for high-rise buildings called KONE Highrise MiniSpace - this version uses a more powerful and bigger EcoDisc machine called MX 100. Like the MonoSpace, MiniSpace elevators uses KDS (50/220/300/330), KDS Design (D20/D40) or KSS 280 fixtures. They can also use KSS 800 and 900 fixtures, but these are exclusive for elevators working with Kone's Polaris/Destination destination dispatch system. There are five variants of Kone MiniSpace sold in Indonesia: *'E MiniSpace': Economical version for residential buildings. *'N MiniSpace': For mid to high-rise residential and commercial buildings. *'S MiniSpace': A "high spec" version for mid to high-rise residential and commercial buildings. *'MiniSpace': The regular high-speed version for high-rise buildings up to 210 meters and speed up to 4 meters per second. *'Highrise MiniSpace': High-speed version for high-rise buildings up to 400 meters and speed up to 10 meters per second. Double deck MiniSpace MiniSpace can also be a double deck elevator, which is an elevator composes of two cars attached together in a single shaft. An example of this have been installed at District8's Treasury Tower in Jakarta, which is the first ever double deck elevator installed in Indonesia. TranSys TranSys is Kone's current MRL freight elevators. These elevators can only use KDS 50 or 300 fixtures. Transys-1.jpg Transys-2.jpg Transys-3.jpg KONE 23P 7.jpg|Interior cab of a Kone TranSys elevator in Bandung. Kone Destination / Polaris Kone Destination (formerly Polaris) is Kone's destination dispatch elevator system that works just like Schindler Miconic 10. These elevators have either KSS 800 or KSS 900 keypads or touch screens, or the new KSP 858 touch screen for the external fixtures, and are usually combined with KDS 300 fixtures inside the elevator. KSP585 PIT 1.jpg KSP585 PIT 2.jpg Very Nice KONE Polaris Elevators in Jakarta|Kone Polaris with KSP 858 touchscreen fixtures. Kone Polaris Traction Elevators at Lippo Kuningan, Jakarta (19 - 28, Retake 1)|Kone Polaris elevators in Jakarta. Fixtures Below here is a list of elevator fixtures that are currently used or have been used in almost every Kone elevator models since the early 2000's. Delta Delta was a fixtures line-up of Kone which were commonly found in Europe but they were also available in Asia Pacific. It consists of either square or round stainless steel buttons with a lamp stripe on the top which illuminates red. Floor indicators are LED dot matrix, and on the outside there are small triangular hall lanterns which lights up red. These fixtures also plays high-pitched electronic arrival chimes which sounds very similar to the ones used in Otis 2000 (European) and European GeN2 elevators. Delta fixtures came out in the very late 1990's. Delta fixtures were used in both new installations and modernizations. It has four variations. The first one is the Delta Flushline which is a flush-mounted variant, the second is the Delta Thinline which is a surface-mounted variant, the third is Delta Evergreen which was only used for modernizations and was common in Europe, and the last one is Delta Luxury Flushline which is equipped with an eletroluminescent display as the floor indicator; it was commonly used in luxurious and upscale buildings. The version used for modernizations is called "Revive". Early Kone MonoSpace elevators in Indonesia used these fixtures. One example was found in Alta Moda (a garment store) in Bali which was installed in 2002. 20151031_130121.jpg|A 2002 Kone MonoSpace elevator in Bali using Delta fixtures. 20151031_130125.jpg|Kone Delta Thinline call station. Delta-AltaModa1.jpg|Kone Delta Thinline car station. Delta-AltaModa2.jpg Kone Delta callstation BDG.jpg|Kone Delta Flushline call station Kone Delta landing indicator BDG.jpg|Kone Delta Flushline landing indicator. Kone Delta inside buttons BDG.jpg Kone Delta floorind BDG.jpg KONE Delta Ragunan-1.jpg|A defunct Kone MonoSpace elevator in a zoo in Jakarta featuring Delta fixtures. KONE Delta Ragunan-2.jpg K-Delta These are based on the European Delta fixtures and therefore bearing a similar look. However, they have black buttons and a slightly different inner indicator display. K-Delta came out in the early 2000's (probably 2003) and were used in older Kone MonoSpace 3000/3000S and MiniSpace 3000 elevators. It has been discontinued and replaced by the KDS series. Kone K-Delta callstation.jpg Kone K-Delta halllanterns.jpg Kone K-Delta fireman switch.jpg KONE K-Delta Hall Floor Indicator.JPG KONE K-Delta Hall Lantern.JPG KONE K-Delta COP.JPG KONE K-Delta Floor Indicator.JPG KONE K-Delta Buttons (2).JPG K-Delta Mayestik 1.jpg K-Delta Mayestik 2.jpg K-Delta Mayestik 3.jpg K-Delta Mayestik.jpg KDS KDS is the current fixture line-up which replaced the previous K-Delta series, produced since the mid 2000's. There are currently four different variations of KDS fixtures; the KDS 50, KDS 300 (the most common ones), KDS 330 and KDS 220 series. Both the KDS 330 and 220 are newer series; they were introduced in 2015 and 2016 respectively. 'KDS 50 and 300' KDS 50 features a taller lozenge shaped inside floor indicator display while KDS 300 features a rectangular display. The LED dot matrix can be red, blue, white, green and orange, though KDS 50 can only use red and white LEDs. There are also blue or black LCD displays with white segmented numbers. For the buttons, they can be round or square, and can be flushed or surface mounted. They also comes with braille marks and illuminations in five different colours; red, blue, white, orange and green. However, KDS 50 only has round buttons and they are normally surface mounted. There is also another version of round and square buttons with braille marks, tactile and a protruding frame known as the KDS300-AUS, though these are very rare. These buttons are normally found in Australia and New Zealand to conform with the Australian disability discrimination act (DDA) for accessibility reason. *'KDS 50 picture gallery' KDS50-1.jpg|Standard design of KDS 50 hall station. KDS50-3.jpg|Standard KDS 50 with LEDs. KDS50-2.jpg Kone Pessona 1.jpg Kone Pessona 2.jpg Kone Pessona 3.jpg KDS50-4.jpg|KDS 50 hall station with black LCD. KDS50-6.jpg|White KDS 50 buttons. KDS50-5.jpg|Black LCD on a KDS 50 indicator. KONE YUK 1.jpg KONE YUK 2.jpg KONE YUK 3.jpg KONE YUK 4.jpg KONE 23P 6.jpg KONE 23P 6A.jpg KONE 23P 8.jpg KONE 23P 9.jpg KONE 23P 5.jpg KDS50-7.jpg|KDS 50 hall station with blue LCD. KDS 50 LCD (2).jpg Kone Sol 1.jpg Kone Sol 2.jpg Kone Sol 3.jpg Kone Sol 4.jpg Kone Sol 5.jpg Kone Sol 6.jpg KONE MonoSpace Elevator at Jambuluwuk Oceano Seminyak, Bali|KDS 50 with LEDs. KONE MonoSpace Service Elevator in Bali (With KDS 50)|thumb|KDS 50 with black LCDs. *'KDS 300 pictures gallery' KDS-Red1.jpg KDS-Red2.jpg KDS-Red3.jpg KDS-Red4.jpg|Square surface mounted buttons. KDS-Red5.JPG KDS-Red6.JPG KDS-Red7.JPG Red-KDS1.JPG|Round flushed buttons. KDS300_AccessibilityPanel.jpg|KDS 300 button panel for wheelchair users. KDS-Blue1.jpg|Blue KDS 300 KDS-Blue2.JPG|Blue KDS 300 with square flushed buttons. KDS-Blue3.JPG KDS-White1.jpg|White KDS 300 KDS-White2.jpg KDS-White3.JPG KDS-White4.jpg Green-KDS1.JPG Green-KDS2.JPG|Green KDS 300 KDS-Green1.jpg KDS-Green2.jpg KDS-Green3.jpg KDS-Green4.jpg Orange-KDS1.jpg Orange-KDS2.jpg KDS-Yellow1.jpg|Orange KDS 300 KDS300AUS-1.JPG|KDS hall station with KDS300-AUS round button. KDS300AUS-2.jpg|Round KDS300-AUS buttons. KDS300AUS-3.jpg|Square KDS300-AUS buttons. KDS-LCD1.jpg|KDS 300 external indicator with blue LCD. KDS-LCD2.jpg|Blue KDS 300 LCD indicator (1) KDS-LCD6.JPG|Blue KDS 300 LCD indicator (2) KDS-LCD3.jpg|Black KDS 300 LCD indicator (1) KDS-LCD7.jpg|Black KDS 300 LCD indicator (2) KONE MonoSpace Service Elevator in Bali (With KDS 300)|Red KDS 300 KONE MonoSpace Elevators at Horison Hotel Jimbaran, Bali|Blue KDS 300 R1 KONE MonoSpace Elevator at Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta|White KDS 300 Nice KONE Elevators at The 1O1 Sedayu Dharmawangsa, Jakarta|Green KDS 300 'KDS 330' This is a new fixtures line series in the KDS line up which was introduced in 2015. It features round black buttons (which are either flush or surface-mounted) and floor indicators with either white LCD segments, LED dot matrix or a TFT LCD display. It is possible for KDS 50 or 300 buttons to be fitted in these fixtures for accessibility reason. KDS 330 uses the "KONE Information" typeface (font) for the button and indicator letterings, similar to KSS 280. KDS330 SBY.jpg|KDS 330 car station in Surabaya. 20190430_175320.jpg|KDS 330 car station in Bali. This is the copper satin stainless steel version. 20190430_164308.jpg 20190430_175440.jpg|A customized KDS 330 hall station in Bali. 20190430_175253.jpg 'KDS 220' KDS 220 is another new fixtures series that is part of the KDS line up. It was introduced in 2016. KDS 220 looks similar to the KDS 330 series except that it features a more basic and compact design. The floor indicators are segmented LED display with white or amber (orange) colour. KDS Design These are Kone's stylish fixtures made of coloured glass. Optionally, they can also comes in various pre-designed printed patterns instead of a plain colour. They do look a bit similar like Schindler's FIGL and Linea Vetro fixtures (which both series are also made of glass). KDS Design usually have round buttons, but they can also use KDS300-AUS buttons to comply with accessibility regulations, though these are very rare. Because they are sold within the Asia Pacific region, they are officially known as KDS Design. In addition, they uses the same style of LED dot matrix displays (complete with the scrolling arrows) as the ones used in KDS 50 and KDS 300 fixtures. KDS-Design1.jpg KDS-Design2.jpg KDS-Design3.jpg KDSD Mercure1.jpg White KDS-D.jpg KSS 280 KSS 280 is a relatively new fixtures which was introduced in 2012. Initially it was only available in Europe but now it is available in the Asia Pacific region. KSS 280 has a very unique and distinctive design; the outside panel has a pressure bar on the top or bottom side where you press it to call the elevator and and arrow which will lights up white. The inside buttons can be square with white illuminating halo or even an Otis Series 1-like buttons that comes with a button plate. Floor indicators have a rather unique white LCD segments display. KSS280-1.jpg KSS280-2.jpg KSS280-3.jpg KSS280-4.jpg KSS280-5.jpg|KSS 280 with Otis Series 1-like buttons. Sofyaninn-1.jpg Sofyaninn-2.jpg Sofyaninn-3.jpg KONE 23P 1.jpg|Two Kone elevators in Bandung with KSS 280 fixtures. KONE 23P 2.jpg KONE 23P 3.jpg KONE 23P 4.jpg Awesome KONE MonoSpace Elevators at The Anvaya Beach Resorts, Bali POSH KONE MonoSpace Elevator at The Kirana Hotel, Bali Nice KONE MonoSpace Elevator at Sofyan Inn Hotel Unisi, Yogyakarta KSS 800 KSS 800 is a set of fixtures primarily used for elevators working with Kone Destination (formerly Polaris) destination dispatch. The landing fixtures are either keypad or a stylish touch screen known as KSP 858. The inside fixtures, however, are KDS 300, KDS Design or even KDS 330. KSP585 PIT 1.jpg KSP585 PIT 2.jpg KSS 900 KSS 900 is another set of fixtures primarily used for elevators with Kone Destination. The landing fixtures can be a keypad or a black or white touch screen. For the car stations, they have square or round projecting buttons and LCD floor indicators. The KSP 858 touch screens, which are part of KSS 800, can also be used with these fixtures. In Indonesia, these fixtures can be found in the elevators at District 8 - Treasury Tower, Jakarta, which are double deck elevators (the first of its kind in Indonesia) with Kone Destination destination dispatch. Notable Kone elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Kone elevator installations in Indonesia. Since Kone established its presence in Indonesia, many buildings across the country have been using Kone elevators, regardless their application. Some of the well known projects/buildings are: *Wisma Mulia 1 & 2, Jakarta *Hotel Mulia Senayan, Jakarta *Telkom Landmark Tower, Jakarta *District 8, Jakarta (contains the first ever double deck elevator installations in Indonesia) *MNC News Center, Jakarta *IKEA Alam Sutera, Serpong, Banten *Summareccon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi *Galaxy Mall 3, Surabaya *The Ritz-Carlton Nusa Dua, Bali List of Kone elevator models 2000s - current Gearless traction (machine room less) Only MaxiSpace and ProSpace are not sold in Indonesia as they are exclusive models in European countries, particularly Scandinavian countries. Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Trivia *Kone is currently the first and only foreign elevator company in Indonesia to have entered the Indonesian market by acquiring a local elevator company (in this case, Indolift). The acquisition was considered rather unique as not only it took over the company, but it also took over the elevator design Indolift made before the takeover; the design remained the same as it was an Indolift, only the brand was replaced into KONE. *It is also the first elevator company in Indonesia to have successfully installed the first double deck elevators in the country. Gallery Maintenance and other stickers Kone Maintenance Sticker APPLE.jpg|Kone maintenance sticker. This style of stickrt is usually found in some Indolift or very early KONE elevators in Indonesia. The logo on the bottom is the APPLE logo (APPLE: Asosiasi Produsen dan Pemborong Lift dan Eskalator / Lift and Escalator Manufacturer and Contractor Association) External links *Official website *Indonesian site Category:Current elevator companies